


Cała nadzieja w kawie

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fluff, M/M, NIC NIE BOLI!, Torba na głowę i za fandom!, wszyscy się kochają i nic nie boli, zmienni tylko z leksza
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: Avengerzy kochają i dbają o swojego inżyniera. Dbają i kochają.Kochają i dbają.Problem w tym, że ich miłość i dbałość nie sprawia, że Tony kwitnie jak ogród po deszczu a wręcz odwrotnie - usycha z tęsknoty pełen rozpaczy i żałości. || Prompt w środku





	Cała nadzieja w kawie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [Amanda_Victoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> Według daty na dokumencie miniaturka jest z 2014.2014! To jakaś abstrakcja! 2014 - czai to ktoś w ogóle? Ja nie ale ja tam chyba kawę nosem wciągałam więc mam wymówkę. 8D
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Odgryzam rano ludziom ręce w nadgarstkach, dopóki nie dostaję kawy.
> 
> 31.05.2016 - 19:30

Minęła właśnie trzysta siedemdziesiąta ósma minuta jego cierpień i Tony poważnie rozważał, czy aby nie powinien uczynić czegoś w kierunku sporządzenia testamentu. To jednak wymagałoby nawiązania jakiegoś kontaktu ze światem, a na to stanowczo nie był gotowy.

— Zamierzasz opuścić tę kanapę w jakiejś możliwej do przewidzenia przyszłości? — Stark niechętnie uchylił jedną, och tak bardzo umęczoną życiem, powiekę i ujrzał stojącego w drzwiach Steve’a, który przyglądał mu się krytycznie i raczej nie sprawiał wrażenia przejętego losem kolegi.

— A czy twoim zdaniem wyglądam jakbym był w stanie samodzielnie przezwyciężyć jej grawitację? — zapytał słabym głosem, robiąc za umierającego łabędzia.

— Tony — zaczął Kapitan spokojnie i Stark był pewien, że uciskał właśnie skrzydełka nosa starając się zachować kamienną twarz — minęło ledwie sześć godzin. Nie umierasz.

— Sześć godzin i — tu Tony zrobił stosowną pauzę i zerknął na zegarek na swoim nadgarstku — dziewiętnaście minut! Ja _umieram_. Jestem całkiem pewien, że ludzki organizm nie jest w stanie funkcjonować jeśli nie posiada przepisowych pięciu litrów kawy we krwi.

— Tony, statystyczny człowiek ma w sobie pięć litrów krwi. Nie kawy — poprawił usłużnie Steve podchodząc i moszcząc się na kanapie obok Starka, który posłał mu tylko zranione spojrzenie, oburzony bardzo inwazyjną metodą zwalenia jego nóg na podłogę.

— A ty nie zauważyłeś jeszcze, że u mnie to jedno i to samo? Ja mam układ kofeinonośny z kawą rozcieńczoną krwią. Nie piję kawy tylko wtedy, kiedy śpię, a ja _nigdy_ nie przesypiam sześciu godzin i — nerwowe zerknięcie na zegarek — dwudziestu trzech minut.

— Wszyscy zgodziliśmy się co do tego, że takie ilości kofeiny nie są dla ciebie zdrowie — odparł Steve pogodnie, najwyraźniej postanawiając udawać, że Stark miał w tej kwestii jakiekolwiek prawo głosu. Cóż, nie miał.

— Wy nie tylko zrobiliście tę cholerną naradę za moimi plecami gdy ja zasuwałem jak mały samochodzik żeby ponaprawiać wasze cholerne zabawki i całkowicie oczyściliście moje prywatne Stark Tower z najdrobniejszych kofeinowych pyłków, ale jeszcze wciągnęliście w ten spisek mojego prywatnego faceta! — ostatnie słowa Tony niemal wypiszczał i dźgnął oskarżycielsko palcem w stronę Steve’a, który tylko przewrócił oczami w ramach odpowiedzi. Cóż, Kapitan prawdopodobnie nigdy nawet nie zbliży się do zrozumienia faktu, że taki wysiłek niemalże zabił Starka w jego obecnym stanie.

— Masz rację, to straszne — wycedził Steve — To takie straszne. że wszystkie pojemniki w zasięgu twojego wzrostu zostały opróżnione. — Stark zmarszczył brwi, usiłując zrozumieć sens ostatnich słów Steve’a, który teraz postukiwał palcami w jego odsłoniętą łydkę jakby próbował zmusić go do skupienia. Normalnie nie miałby z tym żadnych problemów ale jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że chwilowo sprawną miał jakąś jedną szarą komórkę… no dobrze, pół dogorywającej z braku kofeiny, szarej komórki, która to dopiero po kilku dłuższych chwilach obiła się o mózg wystarczająco mocno by stworzyć iskrę spójnej myśli. 

— Och. — Tony nadludzkim wysiłkiem podniósł się z kanapy i przystanął na chwilę czekając aż nawracające pół komórki zderzy się z drugą ścianką i pomoże mu poskładać wszystko w całość. — A więc twierdzisz, że jeden psotnik i dwójka rosyjskich szpiegów to za mało, żeby przerepetować wszystkie moje tajniackie skrytki?

— Twierdzę raczej, że Natasza zapamiętała ten moment gdy całkowicie altrustycznie pozwoliłeś jej wymienić stare SIG-Sauery na te nowe, jeszcze nieopatentowane cacka. Możliwe również, że zapadła na czasową ślepotę, gdy przeszukiwała okolice wentylatora nad lodówką. 

Tony powtórzył bezdźwięcznie “nad lodówką” i z błogim uśmiechem uduchowionego mężczyzny poszedł do kuchni, by wygrzebać z zaślepionego szybu skitrane skarby. Może i wsadził tam tylko pół kilo supermarketowego Delmayera ale to wciąż kawa! 

Kawa! - skandował jego mózg gdy wspinał się na wysoki taboret, by móc sięgnąć krawędzi wysokiej lodówki. KAWA! - ponowił gdy wdrapał się na szczyt lodówki i zaczął odkręcać przy pomocy noża do masła poluzowane śruby sufitowej kratki. 

— Jest pan pewien, że to bezpieczne, Kapitanie? — spytał cicho milczący do tej pory JARVIS, który czuł się nieco nieswojo oglądając niecodzienne zachowanie twórcy. — Jest piąta dwanaście rano i według moich badań… 

— Właśnie JARVIS, jest piąta dwanaście — przerwał SI Steve i jak to miał w zwyczaju spojrzał na ukrytą w rogu salonu kamerę. — Jest piąta dwanaście więc najlepiej dla wszystkich w Wieży będzie jeśli zaparzy teraz dzbanek, wypije połowę i grzecznie położy się spać.

JARVIS milczał wymownie dlatego Steve westchnął, zerknął przez ramię na wciąż siłującego się ze śrubami Tony’ego i najwyraźniej zadowolony z tego co widział, pochylił się bliżej kamery odsłaniając schowany do tej pory pod rękawem bluzy nadgarstek, ukazując idealną sino-żółtą odbitkę zębów.

— Jarv, on gryzie — syknął do SI — Dosłownie ugryzł mnie zanim przyszedł się tutaj położyć!

— Oczywiście, że gryzie, Kapitanie — w lekko metalicznym głosie JARVISA wyraźnie dało się słyszeć rozbawienie — Sir nie spał od blisko pięćdziesięciu dwóch godzin i od ponad sześciu nie pozwolono mu uzupełnić braków kofeiny w organizmie. Ostatnią osobą, która próbowała podobnych działań był Tyberiusz Stone.

— I? — podpytał Steve zasłaniając skaleczony nadgarstek.

— I nie ma ręki — odparł z zadowoleniem JARVIS i jeszcze rok temu Steve nigdy by mu nie uwierzył ale teraz? Teraz gdy wiedział skąd w Wieży tyle pogryzionych kawałków metalu i dlaczego każda dostępna lodówka była po brzegi napychana czerwonym mięsem był skłonny uwierzyć, że wkurzony i zdesperowany zmienny był zdolny odgryźć jakiemuś kutasowi dłoń. 

— Słodki Jezu — jęknął — teraz ja jestem tym kutasem.

JARVIS usłużnie milczał.


End file.
